Sarah T.
Sarah is a contestant from Survivor: Australia II. Survivor: Australia II Sarah began Survivor: Australia II on the teal Asaga tribe. Her sweet demeanour and quieter personality allowed her to make social bonds throughout the tribe and get into two key alliances. She was apart of an alliance with Odette, Henry, Jacqui and Kent, as well as another with Jericho and Luke. Her two alliances were not put to use during the early days because Asaga won the first two immunity challenges in a row. On Day 9, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Henry told Sarah that Jacqui was planning on turning against the alliance and she needed to be voted out immediately. Thinking it was best to balance both of her alliances, Sarah agreed, which led to Jacqui's unanimous elimination at the vote. Shockingly, Jacqui was not voted out and got to bring two Asagans with her to Samatau, and she chose Henry and Michelle. Sarah and the rest of Asaga were joined by Anneliese who was voted out of Samatau, and A.K. After losing majority of her second alliance, Sarah started to search for more options. Her and Anneliese built a relationship due to their close age and similar personality. Asaga won the following two immunity challenges, giving Sarah more time to establish the bonds of her alliances. On Day 16, the tribe lost their first ever challenge and Sarah was forced to pick an alliance to vote with. The original Asaga members wanted to get rid of Anneliese whereas Anneliese and A.K. wanted to vote out Kent. Sarah felt that Luke was the most level headed person she could speak with, and the pair agreed that Anneliese was a better player to have on their side if the merge was approaching. At tribal council, Sarah and Luke flipped and voted with the Samatau duo for Kent and he was voted out. The tribes then merged and Sarah was given options in the form of multiple alliances. She felt that Jericho and Luke were the most loyal of her allies and wanted to take them to the end. Her secondary Asaga alliance only consisted of Odette, so she considered that bridge broken. Although her friendship with Anneliese was strong, their alliance was weak and Sarah felt she would only use it if she needed to use Samatau for the numbers later on. When it came to the first merged vote, Sarah wanted to work with Jericho and Luke mainly in voting out A.K. At tribal, the trio voted for him but the rest of the tribe used a split vote plan and Sarah was the primary target. With A.K. using his Hidden Immunity Idol and Sarah receiving the most votes, her game crumbled quickly and she was made the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Sarah voted for Tara to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Sarah elimination during Australia II made her the 700th person voted out of the game. Category:Survivor: Australia II Castaways